


Fire

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gods, Hades - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Nicknames, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Two: Hades!





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Two: Hades!

Keith stormed through the halls of the castle, seeming to have flames pouring out his backside and burning the very ground where he walked.    
  
Something set him off after the mission they had just been on, but what it had been was only in Keith’s mind. He walked into the open doors of the observation deck, slamming his hand on the button the make the door close.    
  
Throwing his helmet down, it hit the ground with a loud crack before rolling off. The noise only seemed to anger him more before he settled down on the floor, grumbling nonsense to himself.    
  
Keith, being too wrapped up in his own ramblings, didn’t notice the sound of the door sliding open, or the footsteps walking over to him.    
  
“Hey, firecracker,” Shiro joked, settling himself down next to Keith who was in a surprised state by the sudden appearance.    
  
Finally processing what happened, Keith’s mood dropped once again, keeping his gaze on the ground and away from the Black Paladin next to him.    
  
“Don’t call me that,” Keith hissed, pulling his knees up to his chest, his bangs clouding over his eyes.    
  
Shiro sighed, leaning back on his hands and looking out at the sky in front of them.    
  
“Alright, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, shifting himself after a few moments of dead silence had filled between them.    
  
“Nothing. Everything. I don’t know,” Keith admitted, seeming to get even more angry at himself as he threw himself back, slamming into the floor with a soft thud. “I’m mad at myself because I don’t know.”    
  
Shiro scratched the back of his head slightly, trying to think of something that would make him feel better.    
  
“Your rage is like Hades.”    
  
“Excuse me?”    
  
Shiro winced at how bad that would seem, before his expression changed when Keith sat up with curious eyes, but a scowl still on his lips.    
  
“Who’s that?”    
  
Chuckling slightly, Shiro turned to look at Keith.    
  
“See, Hades is the god of the underworld. One of Zeus' two brothers. He caused a lot of trouble and he blows up a bit too much and in a rage. Lots of fire is involved? It’s actually a lot to explain, but-” Shiro stopped himself from rambling when he realized Keith was staring at him with a very confused expression.    
  
“I don’t understand a single thing you just said.”    
  
Another laugh erupted from Shiro. He reached forward, taking Keith’s hands in his own and holding them there.    
  
“Your rage is like fire, is what I’m trying to say I guess. You get so worked up about something, which is the flames starting, but then it becomes too much and it just blows up, which also involves fire. I hope that makes more sense,” Shiro said, looking off to the side awkwardly.    
  
“I think I get it now,” Keith said, looking down at their hands.    
  
“You also mentioned how you don’t know what’s wrong, which makes you even more angry, but there isn’t anything wrong with that. Sometimes we don’t know what’s wrong and when we can’t find out we either get upset in two different ways. It could be sadness, or it can be anger,” Shiro explained, Keith trying his best so stay on track with him this time.    
  
“I get it, yeah,” Keith replied, processing all the information.    
  
“I’m rambling a lot, but my point is, you can talk to me whenever you need to about anything,” Shiro said, squeezing Keith’s hands slightly in his own.    
  
Keith nodded slightly, turning himself back to face out at the stars.    
  
“Can we just... deal with all that later? I’ve calmed down and don’t wanna get all… Hades again,” Keith said, leaning towards Shiro a bit.    
  
Shiro smiled, turning himself and letting Keith lean on his shoulder.    
  
“Of course. Don’t want little Hades escaping again.”    
  
“Now you’re taking it too far,” Keith sighed, letting a small smile come to his features instantly after.    
  
“Okay, okay. Little Keith, instead.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A little Sheith talking, some jokes from Shiro too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Twitter: shiirxtakashii


End file.
